The Supreme High Trump
'Summary' The Supreme High Trump is the result of Trump collecting the seven Chaos Emeralds and becoming one with them, attaining godlike powers in the process. He gained even more powers through a magic brick wall. Following that, the Supreme High Trump went on a rampage through Washington D.C. in an attempt to take over America and then the entire universe, but was stopped after a long and exhausting battle by the combined efforts of Hillary Clinton and Bernie Sanders. 'Powers and Stats' Tier: 3-A Name: Donald Trump, The Supreme High Trump Origin: Politics Gender: Male Age: 381 Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 4), Invulnerability, Gravity Manipulation (through his tractor beams), Forcefield Creation, Illusion Creation and Possession (no Emeralds needed), Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation and Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (with the Emerald of Reality), Causality Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement and Probability Manipulation (with the Emerald of Effect), Mathemathics Manipulation and Duplication of anything including himself (with the Emerald of Quantity and Maths), Life Inducement, Necromancy and Resurrection (with the Emerald of Life), Size Manipulation, Transmutation, Blood Manipulation and Body Control (with the Emerald of Anatomy), Portal Creation, Summoning, Creation and Matter Manipulation (with the Emerald of Conjuration) and Plant Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Clothing Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Vibration Manipulation, Smoke Manipulation, Sand Manipulation and Metal Manipulation (with the Emerald of Elements). Attack Potency: Universe level (Was rewriting the laws of the universe to his will) Speed: Varies per size with Subsonic reactions and combat speed Lifting Strength: Class 100 Striking Strength: Universal Durability: Universe level Stamina: Infinite Range: Universal Standard Equipment: The Seven Chaos Emeralds Intelligence: Above Average (Conducted a supergenius plan to collect all of the Chaos Emeralds) Weaknesses: His powers can be removed by removing their respective Emeralds and then destroying the wall that gives Trump his other abilities. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Tractor Beams:' Trump is able to create tractor beams to suck things towards him. He can also project multiple cuving lines that allow him to move anything through the air. *'The Seven Chaos Emeralds' powers:' **'Reality:' The Chaos Emerald of Reality allows Trump to warp reality itself, manipulate time and space, rewrite the laws of the universe and create his own dimension named "Trump World". **'Effect:' The Chaos Emerald of Effect allows Trump to make anything happen without a cause and control the odds of something happening, manipulating chance and probability. **'Quantity and Maths:' The Chaos Emerald of Quantity allows Trump to control the numbers of anything, allowing him to duplicate himself and others, multiply anything, divide one being into multiple beings and fuse them together, as well as rewrite the laws of mathematics. **'Life:' The Chaos Emerald of Life allows Trump to animate anything, i.e. bring inanimate objects to life. He can also use its power to resurrect the dead and reanimate corpses. **'Anatomy:' The Chaos Emerald of Anatomy allows Trump to control his own and others body and blood, change their and his size and shapeshift them. **'Conjuration:' The Chaos Emerald of Conjuration allows Trump to instantly create and summon anything, open portals and control matter. **'Elements:' The Chaos Emerald of Elements allows Trump to bend and manipulate plantlife, earth, the weather, light, darkness, clothing, wind, vibrations, smoke, sand and metal to his will. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:TV Show Characters Category:Humans Category:Politicians Category:Donald Trump Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Invulnerability Category:Gravity Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Possession Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Spatial Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Time Users Category:Time-Space Users Category:Space Users Category:Higher Dimensional Manipulation Category:Causality Manipulation Category:Effect Users Category:Probability Users Category:Probability Manipulation Category:Mathematics Manipulation Category:Duplication Users Category:Life Users Category:Necromancy Category:Resurrection Users Category:Size Manipulation Category:Size Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Blood Users Category:Body Manipulation Category:Portal Creators Category:Summoner Category:Creators Category:Plant Users Category:Earth Users Category:Weather Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Darkness Manipulation Category:Cloth Users Category:Wind Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Tier 3